villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lytugg
Lytugg was the granddaughter of General Tytugg and she was one of the main antagonists (or perhaps the main antagonist) of the ninth Edge Chronicles book Freeglader. Origins Lytugg was General Tytugg's granddaughter and was as brutal as her grandfather. Her whereabouts are unknown at the time her grandfather perished in the battle in Undertown against the Shrykes but it is presumed she was in the Deepwoods all along. In fact General Tytugg may have encouraged her to stay in the Deepwoods to fuel that part of his empire. Biography Lytugg became General of the Goblin army, and she ruled the Goblin Nations with a fist of iron. She was callous and ruthless. Killing anyone who opposed her, Lytugg was a feared ruler. One day when Lytugg and her Goblin Nations were having a business meeting over the next war, Lytugg was not given to debate or argument she wanted outright war. Lytugg frequently got into arguments with Hemtuft Battleaxe, because of their opposing natures. Hemtuft was more businesslike whereas Lytugg was rooting for chaos and slaughter. Lytugg was overriding the debate with her proposals for war. Eventually with Hemtuft's agreement, she got what she wanted. Lob and Lummel, two other peaceful Goblins, were opposed to the whole idea because Lytugg had sold their six brothers to slavery. Lytugg was opposed to their opposition and one day she sent out her army of Goblin recruiters, who recruited the brothers against their will and said their harvest could rot. All Lob and Lummel wanted was regular life and order and were confused that the whole Nations wanted eternal war and world domination. Eventually, although Lob and Lummel were consigned into the goblin army, they found that many other goblins had also been conscripted against their will and organized a rebellion, to kill their chiefs and ally with the Freegladers. Lytugg led her troops into war, and she got the upper hand, she ordered Varis Lodd's troops to be shot down and presumably Lytugg killed Varis herself. This was her mistake for it spurred her father Fenbrus Lodd, the High Librarian, to rally for a final attack. Lytugg sent her "Glade Eaters" (huge tank-like devices) into battle driven by goblins yet they were drowned in the Freeglade lake. Now furious, Lytugg drew her sword and was utterly emotionless at this point, considering even to kill Grossmother Nectarsweet because she was making a fuss. However, Lytugg said to her army that "Now we will fight the goblin way!" but then the rebellion happened and she was beheaded along with all the other clan chiefs. Lytugg's head was put up on a stake and the other goblins surrendered to the Freegladers and lived in harmony with them. Category:Female Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:The Edge Chronicles Villains Category:Goblins Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Hegemony Category:Conspirators Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil from the Past Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Category:Slaver Category:Gaolers Category:Starvers Category:Brutes Category:Mongers Category:Liars Category:Greedy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Criminals Category:Blackmailers Category:Thrill-Seekers